


Enid

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Original Work
Genre: Cemeteries, F/M, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Mexican Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: I made Marie the cute little baby in 2014,but now i made a kawaii horror fan-fiction called Enid and it's about a creepy girl trying to live in mundane society.





	1. Chapter 1

[Nickelodeon Presents,Creepy Musical box music playing]  
[Enid]  
Enid: Aww i want one.  
School girl: I got it at a toy store.  
Enid: Oh bye bye  
[Enid went to a toy store]  
Manager: Hello little Missy can i help you something.  
Enid: The little things are adorable so you play with it.  
Manager: Hmm maybe you could uh play with the little fellows.  
[Dramatic music]  
Manager: Just pick whatever you want  
[Creepy musical box playing]  
Enid: I'll take a bunny  
[One Second Later]  
Manager: Okay [nervous laughter] wait a minute  
Enid: And i call you Little Gabi  
[The Manager vomits off-screen]


	2. Chuy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enid finds a old creepy doll named Chuy which was belong to her great grandma.

Enid and Mariluz soon swept all of the junk.

"Oh, look," Enid said as she noticed a tag. "This trunk belonged to Great Grandma Socorro. She was a pretty cool lady," she then showed a photo to Mariluz of a girl who looked awfully like Enid. 

Enid takes out a crystal ball and skulls and notices a secret compartment.

"Ooh, check this out~" Mariluz smiled at the secret compartment and took out a creepy baby girl. "Aaaah what the heck is that thing!"

Enid sighed 

"Mariluz, that was Chuy, my great grandma's old doll."

Mariluz calmed down.

"It all started in the 1920s, there was a servant who gives Socorro a doll on her birthday, but they think it was a curse"

Mariluz gasped as the lights flicker

"Uh-oh"

Later

Enid wakes up and saw Chuy on her bed.

"Aaah Chuy!"


	3. The Misadventures of Enid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The animators made a new animated horror series called The Misadventures of Enid and Mariluz on Nickelodeon on Halloween 2018.It's about two polar opposites,Enid,a creepy little girl and Mariluz,a cheerful yet naive girl.

The cartoon started normal, with the intro and such. The Title Card for the Episode was "When Enid Meets Mariluz." Just a simple text with a red background. Instead of a silly song playing to show the titlecard, there was a creepy musical saw and music box.The beginning showed Enid scaring a kitten.A strict man stops her. And says something in Spanish. It was "deja de asustar a este gatito" which means: stop scaring this kitten. Then, Enid sees a little girl with black hair in pigtails named Mariluz.


	4. Meet Mariluz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well look out the bright side! She's very kind and pure you know

Announcer: Meet Mariluz  
Mariluz: Hi!  
Announcer: Mariluz may not be bright, but she's sweet. [Mariluz realizes and screams] Where Mariluz lacks in brains, she makes up for it in heart.  
Mariluz: Don't worry new buddy i'll get you all some brains.  
Announcer: Mariluz may be low in the IQ department, but her kindness and cuteness makes up for it.  
Mariluz: Wow Enid you are a witch or maybe a weather woman [Enid facepalmed]  
Announcer: Despite being ditzy and absent-minded, Mariluz's shown to be skilled at fashion designing, wood carving, singing, lock-picking, and making smoothies.  
Mariluz: Don't worry i won't tell me!  
Ghost baby as squirrel in front of Mariluz.  
Mariluz: AHHH!! (Run to her room)  
Announcer: The Misadventures of Enid and Mariluz. New series coming this Halloween on Nick.  
Mariluz: [Squeals]


	5. The Silent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enid sings a creepy lullaby to Mariluz's baby brother

[Enid heard a baby crying and shushing him]  
Enid: Oh god  
It's so so quiet here  
The silence is slipping into my head  
When monsters are loud  
They're really quite delightful  
It's the silent ones that kill you  
So please do watch out

We had a monster ball  
And they all came out to play  
They were dressed to the nines  
In their scary monster ways  
We had guzzard tea  
And lizard skin  
And baby legs and rolled around  
Merrily and spilled our fluids

God it was so fun!  
At the end of the night  
We bowed and said: Good eating!  
And they spilled into the night  
Slithering and creeping

I closed my door and hit the lights  
And sighed into the frightful night  
The chandeliers were creaking  
Ah oooh! My little tom's were peeking!

Oh God, what's that?  
Could it be my little black cat?  
Could it be my shadow playing tricks?  
Could it be my flighty candlesticks?

It's time my body go to bed  
But who to tend to my dear head?  
The night will soothe it's deadly ways  
Into the realm of the insane

I lift my covers up  
And I close my little eyes  
And I listen to the night  
With its silent screams and cries  
I went to sleep and woke to find  
I was being eaten  
Which wouldn't be so bad

Except  
I never gave permission  
Those silent little demons  
And their silent little ways  
Its the silent ones that kill you  
Its the little ones that rage

The big ones will hound you  
The loud ones will pound you  
But the germs get in you  
And eat you inside out

Inside out  
Inside out  
They'll eat you inside out  
Which wouldn't be so bad  
Except they eat you Inside out  
Inside out  
Inside out  
They'll eat you inside out  
Which wouldn't be so bad  
Except they eat you Inside out

Which wouldn't be so bad  
Except they don't ask for permission  
They just get inside you  
And set upon their mission  
Or better than that  
They'll get into your veins  
And seep into your bloodstream  
Which causes lots of pain

Or better than that  
They'll make you go insane  
If the little bugger slimes  
Reach into your brain  
Or better than that  
In your soul they'll lurk  
A place to worship  
You've become their church

Alleluia  
Inside out  
Inside out  
They'll eat you inside out  
Which wouldn't be so bad  
Except they eat you inside out  
No it wouldn't be so bad

Except they eat you inside out  
Inside out  
Inside out  
They'll eat you inside out  
Which wouldn't be so bad  
But then they leave you inside out  
Inside out


	6. Enid's New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enid befriends a girl who is ditzy,but nice.

Mariluz stood in front of glass window laughing.

''What are you doing'' asked Enid

“Watching the puppies''

Inside the shop owner was getting attacked by horde of puppies, screaming in agony.

The two of them started walking off.

“DON’T LEAVE ME! SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEE!” The shop owner cried. A large pool of puppies then jumped on him.  
…  
Enid took Mariluz to Miracle City Cemetery.

“So what do you think?” Asked Mariluz as she looked up at Enid

“Well…I have to admit the cemetery is peaceful. But…” Enid turned around to look down at the tombstones “This is a bit creepy…”

“Hey Enid, what kind of powers do you have?” Mariluz asked curiously 

“Oh, well allow me to show you.” Enid summons a ghostly phonograph that plays 1920s music. 

“YOU CAN SUMMON A GHOSTLY PHONOGRAPH?” Mariluz said shocked

“That’s one of the many things I can do.” Enid and Mariluz then began to dance. 

“OH COOL!” Mariluz said chuckling 

Enid summons ghostly dancers and do the dance with Mariluz 

Enid, Mariluz and the ghostly dancers do the conga line back to Miracle city.

“THAT WAS AWESOME!” Mariluz said hopping in the air

“I’m part onyro.” Enid said as she turned into a cute teddy bear. Mariluz looked on in awe. 

But, She becomes a creepy purple bear and changed herself back.

Mariluz looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was starting to set. “Hey Enid, I’m about to head on home. You know how my mom will flip out if I’m not home by the right time.” 

“Alright Mariluz, see ya tomorrow!” Enid said with a smile.

“Bye Enid!” Mariluz said as she ran down the sidewalk.As she ran she was wondering what her mother was cooking up.

Once she made a left turn. She bumped straight into someone nearly falling down. 

A former mean girl named Lilac looked at Mariluz with a frown on her face “Sorry for bumping into you.” 

'' I'm sorry what happened to you''

''After i return from reform school, i got into a argument with my parents and now they kicked me out.''

'' Sorry to hear'' said Mariluz

Lilac walked past her “I would stay and chit chat but I have somewhere to be.” 

Mariluz looked at a former mean girl as she walked off.“She could at least tell me her name…” She thought as she turned forward and headed on home. 

 

…

The sky was now dark and full of stars.

Enid, who was lying in her bed reading a book, felt the entire house shake.

“Huh?” Enid said as she hops out of her bed and looks out the window. She saw the ghostly searchlights “What the heck is that all about?” 

Mariluz rings the door bell and Enid open the door

“ENID!” Mariluz called out to her. 

“Yeah there's nothing to worry about,” Said Enid with a smile.


	7. Fusion Cuisine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an effort to win over Mariluz's parents, Enid tries to teach her family to be normal with supernatural results.

Enid and Mariluz are watching a mexican horror movie on the TV together on Enid's bed.

Doctor, it's my son. There was an accident. I -

I know what we have to do. Nurse!

Yes, doctor?

Prep the patient for emergency surgery. We're gonna go... summon the ghost.

*Mariluz screams happily* This movie is so good! Aaah! Thank you so much for letting me watch a scary movie here, Enid.

How come you can't watch the show at home?

My mom says this movie maybe too scary.

A woman scream and a blood splat sound effect are heard

She just doesn't understand that it's scary. *cellphone ringing*

Is that your phone?

It's probably my mom. *checks phone* Called it. *puts on a flower crown and clears throat* Hi, Mother. It's Maria Luz Equihua. Mm-hmm. Yes, ma'am. *looks at Enid* I'm at the home of Enid Velasquez. Mm-hmm. Yes, ma'am. We're—we're just hanging out. Oh... Enid's parents. They're, uh—they're in the other room. You would like to talk to Enid's mom? Oh, okay. Hold on a moment.

*Enid starts to get worried* That's gonna be pretty hard since my mom give birth to me.

*Mariluz blocks phone with hand* I can't tell her that!

(They both run down the stairs, breathing heavily.)

Mom, quick—

*Mirimim takes the phone* Hello. This... is Mirimen Velasquez. Yes. You're wanna go out for dinner with us.*hangs up the phone and hands it back to Enid* Sorry, I panicked.

(Enid and Mariluz both look shocked.)

[Trans. int. Enid's House, sometime later]

*Enid on the phone with Mariluz while dressing a cake* Aw, what do you mean, your mom won't let you come over.

*in her house* Enid, my parents are really upset with scary things.

But that's impossible!

I know, but they want both of our families to go out together for dinner.

*Enid puts skulls on the cake* It sounds so... adult. 

[Trans. int. Enid's House, sometime later]

*Enid pacing in front of her family* How am I supposed to choose just one of you to bring to dinner? You're all so... cool!

Briella and Brianna shake their heads.

Okay, okay, okay. Let's focus. Which of you would make the best and most normal family? Mom, you keep us safe by scaring off the bad people, just like a mom would. (Mirimen says nothing.) But you're not the best conversationalist. Briella and Brianna, you would be super fun sisters!

Dad! You're always worried about me, you teach me lots of stuff, *puts hand on his shoulder* you're approachable, and you're, like, totally normal.

Enid, you know we got into ghostly situations!

Enid got an idea 

[Trans. Ext. restaurant]

[Slow piano music playing]

*Mr. Marquez groans*

We've been waiting for nearly 20 minutes.

[Thunder crashing and Crows cawing]

*Mariluz gasps*

*Mr. and Mrs. Marquez both gasp*

Enid is wearing a pink dress like her mother and younger sisters.Her father is have trouble fixing a bow tie and Mirimen sighed and fix his bow tie.

Hi, Mariluz! Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Marquez!

Thanks... honeybun... ?

You're welcome... Pablo.

I'm Pablo Velasquez. And this is my wife, Mirimen.

*Mirimen awkwardly* H-hi

[Time Skip—later during dinner]

*Pablo chuckles nervously* Isn't my wife a riot? *chuckles nervously*

So, tell me—how did you two meet?

Huh? How did we meet? Well, we, um--

*Enid standing up from her seat* They met in a cemetery!

*Mariluz mouths 'what'*

She had black hair and pale skin.

*Mariluz shakes her head in disapproval*

Uh, *chuckles nervously, then laughs nervously* I remember it like it was yesterday. Right, honey? *places hand on her arm and laughs nervously* Eh... *whispers* sorry.

Uh, *coughs* what is it that you two do for a living, Mr. and Mrs. Velasquez?

Well, you see, I own a local car wash, and my sweet, dear wife here--

My mom works in a funeral home

*Mariluz sighed and facepalmed*

But, Briella and Brianna appear behind Mariluz

Aaah!! Enid what is that?

Mariluz these are my sisters Briella and Brianna.

*Mr. and Mrs. Marquez facepalmed*

[Trans. ext. The Ghost Shack]

Guys what were you thinking, you're supposed to be normal.

But....Because i love you guys.

Enid hugged her parents and sisters.

Wow. That was a masterful use of the "because i love you" shutdown. 

That "having a creepy family" bit *chuckles* was pretty funny. *laughs*

Mirimen smiles

*laughs* You are too much.

I did not know what to make of the two of—excuse me—five of you, but I see that you are responsible parents.

So, I can still hang out with Enid?

Sure.

Alright! *laughs and hugs Mariluz*

*grunts and separates Enid and Mariluz*


	8. Brains!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a meteorite lands outside San Maripilar at night that nobody else seems to notice, Mariluz decides to investigate. There, she finds a new friend...
> 
> A reference to the episode "Little Rock of Horrors" from the show "The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy"

Mariluz was bored.

It had been a normal day in San Maripilar, which with all things considered was a not-so-normal town.

There was no scenery to speak of and the only sounds were the cricket’s chirping, so Mariluz entertained herself by stargazing.

"Oh mighty wishing star, I wish I had somebody to play with, right now!" Mariluz cried.

So imagine her surprise when the star began to grow. Very, very quickly.

A faint whistling sound made itself known on the very edge of a naive girl's hearing, steadily increasing in volume. The star became brighter as the whistling increased to a roaring. Mariluz’s eyes widened as she realized that the star was falling out of the sky! It was headed right for her!

Luckily for her the falling star was actually much higher in the sky than she had thought, and as a result it flew straight over her into the empty plains. With a mighty THUD it slammed into the rolling hills, and an explosion of dust and small chunks of rock flew into the air as the ground shook for a few tense seconds before everything returned to silence. No roaring, no explosions and no shaking. Just dead silence.

The field to her right was not so perfect. Mariluz could see smoke rising from just over a hill. She had also noticed a strange green glow...

She had almost made it to the edge when something caught her attention. It was almost hypnotic and astonishingly catchy. It was music, heavy on the violin with a hint of acoustic guitar. 

It wasn't a fallen star. It was a meteorite!

The large hunk of space rock that sat there at the bottom of the crater was very oddly shaped. It had many ridges and grooves along its surface, many small lines and bumps and curves that almost made it look like a brain. The rock was not what was giving off the green glow. What was shining lime-coloured light onto the nearby area was the green jelly substance that covered the rock completely.

Mariluz found herself completely enthralled. The violin music seemed to be coming out of nowhere, and yet it was coming from all directions. It's like it's in my head... She was so caught up in the invisible violin music, subconsciously bobbing her head from side to side with the beat, that she didn't seem to notice that the jelly had begun to form three long tentacles. One had grown a large, white eyeball with a green iris, the same neon green of the rest of the jelly.

When the eyeball spoke, and Mariluz heard its smooth voice echoing inside her skull, she understandably jumped in shock.

It then began to sing, in perfect time with the invisible music.

"Well hello there, little girl! Don't be shy.  
Step right up, I'm a reasonable guy!  
Don't be frightened by the look in my eye,  
I'm just your average evil meteor from out of the sky!"

While it had been singing, its right tentacle had grabbed Mariluz straight from the edge, right into the mouth of the crater. Before the girl could react, it stuck its right tentacle to the top of her brown hair and began to suck.

However, nothing happened.

Prying her ear open slightly using both tentacles, the eyeball looked into her ear. That was exactly what it had been trying to do, but upon closer observation the naive girl had no brain to extract. It growled again, sending the same shivers up Mariluz's spine and the same vibrations in her head. The right tentacle picked her up by her leg, and held her upside-down, giving her a shake just to make sure nothing fell out. Letting the naive girl drop to the ground, the eyeball considered what to do.

"Well I'm just shy, and scared in this place!  
I'm just a fish out of water from outer space!  
You can see that the trip has left me tired and drained,  
So why don't you be a pal..."

The eyeball moved in close, poking Mariluz in the nose with the left tentacle and gazing directly into her eyes.

"...and bring me some brains?"

“Head down to your neighbour’s place,  
You can see the dull expression on her face!  
You'd be doin' her a favour if you made her mine,  
She ain't usin' her brain; she's just watching tv."

Mariluz just take her school girl friend to see the meteorite. What she saw caused her jaw to drop, though this time in horror.

While she wasn't looking, a tentacle had crept up behind her. It was far too late to do anything. Before anybody could react, the tentacle reached over to her ear, and slid itself inside. Isabel froze at the foreign feeling of gelatine moving through her ear canal.

With that, using a disgusting sucking motion her brain was squeezed through her ear and into the jelly-like invader. The brain quickly moved down the line until it reached the rock that the tentacles and the eyeball stemmed from, where it began to dissolve in a cloud of green bubbles. 

Without her brain, the music playing in the background had free reign over her nervous system. Slowly, with her eyes losing her pupils and her iris turning neon-green, the body of Isabel did the only thing she could do with her empty skull filled with the eyeballs music.

She began to dance.

A old woman in a 1940s Mexican dress and Mariluz walked to Mrs. Gomez.

"Head down to Mrs. Gomez,  
Didn't have a thought since 43,  
Her brain is the portrait of atrophy,  
She ain't usin' it right, so why not give it to me?"

Mrs. Gomez was brought back to the crater, and the eyeball ate her brain, sucking it out of her head through her ears. 

"Brains, brains, I won't lie!  
I'll eat their brains 'till they're zombified!  
Sure, they might think it's deranged,  
But they won't give it a thought after I've eaten their brain!

Brains, brains, it's okay!  
It's not a matter if it isn't grey!  
And if at first they think it's strange,  
Well, they won't think twice if they don't have a brain!"

There were now 2 zombies dancing around the crater, which was almost full; the rock had grown considerably and now the scar it had created in the earth when it had landed could barely contain it. The zombies shuffled and hopped to the beat of the song, which had only become louder since its player had grown.

Mrs. Gomez and Isabel were all there, dancing their zombified hearts out, their pupils gone and their irises a neon green and the only thing keeping them upright the addictive music that swirled in their empty skulls.

"Head down to the restaurant,  
My fortune cookie says that I just can't stop!  
I'll suck their noodles right out of their heads,  
Then half an hour's later I'm hungry again!"

Picking up hair pins and using them as chopsticks, the eyeball sucked out her brain and then ate it with its eye-mouth, chewing lightly before it swallowed. 

"Creep down to the bakery shop,  
Sneak in, tip-toe past the cop!  
Pick me up the crueller and a mug full of tea,  
And any other sweetbreads you happen to see!"

Not a word came from the dumb brunette's mouth, and while she went off to get her new friend-to-be some more brains it continued to sing.

"Brains, brains, I won't lie!  
I'll eat their brains 'till they're zombified!  
Sure, they might think it's deranged,  
But they won't give it a thought after I've eaten their brain!

Brains, brains, it's okay!  
It's not a matter if it isn't grey!  
And if at first they think it's strange,  
Well, they won't think twice if they don't have a brain!"

He had tried to fire his gun at the creature before him but not only was he a terrible shot when it came to mouth-aiming, he ran out of bullets pretty quickly too. Seconds later he joined the growing horde of zombies surrounding the rock.

"Brains, brains, I love 'em, I need 'em,  
My tummy jumps for joy when I eat 'em!  
Big ones, fat ones, short ones, tall ones,  
They're so delectable, especially the small ones!

No time to cook it in a skillet,  
My belly's rumblin', I got a need to fill it.  
I don't fry 'em, the heat'll only shrink 'em,  
I just grab myself a straw and I drink 'em!

Ooooooh!"

Everyone was dancing to a creepy song.

Enid was reading a book until she looked at the window.

"Oh Mariluz"

"You've been swell to go around,  
And bring me every single brain in town,  
But with all these brains, I can't help but think  
That there isn't one left out there to drink..."

"Now fess up, girl. Come on, heck!  
Is there someone that you're tryin' to protect?  
Bring her down here to meet her end  
And I promise I'll be your bestest friend!"

"Brains, brains, I won't lie!  
I'll eat her brain 'till she's zombified!  
Sure, she might think it's deranged,  
But she won't give it a thought after I've eaten her brain!

Brains, brains, it's okay!  
It's not a matter if it isn't grey!  
And if at first she think it's strange,  
Well, she won't think twice if she don't have a brain!

Mariluz was dancing until she bumped into Enid.

Brains!  
Bring me her brain!  
Bring me her BRAIN!  
BRING ME HER BRAIN!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!"

"Alright what's going on" said Enid

With a wet slap and a gooey sucking noise, the left tentacle had entered Enid's ear and had sucked out her brain, the pink organ quickly being enveloped by the viscous ooze.

"Enid?"

The brain travelled down the line like so many brains before it all the way to the rock in the centre, and began to dissolve.

The eyeball's iris and pupil had slowly shrunk as it realised what was happening to it. The brain it had just eaten-

The green monster had begun to fall apart. Screaming and howling in agony, the eyeball flailed around helplessly while all the neon-green jelly that made up its core fell off it in large chunks. It was as if it was dissolving. It took an agonising four minutes for the creature to die completely, the lime alien howling the entire time.

The creature had begun to reform! But there was something different about it this time; the slime had changed from a neon-green to a cherry red. As the slime continued to crawl all the way to the top, Mariluz watched on as the meteor was completely covered in the red substance. The top part of the slime began to change colour yet again and it was not long before some faux-hair had formed in a black colour. Two large eyes had begun to grow in the front of the rock, and they quickly developed brown irises.

"Enid? Is that you?" Mariluz asked nervously. 

"I think my brain was a little too spicy for the monster's liking." Enid responded slowly.

"Enid, I'm sorry" said Mariluz

"Mariluz, could you bring me some...

 

…brains?"


	9. Meeting the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariluz finally meets Enid's parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When i watch OK K.O. Halloween episode, i learned that Enid is a witch.

“Please, please please, Enid! Hurry up! I want to see it!” Mariluz exclaimed as she tugged at the taller girl’s arm. Enid looked away annoyance at her friend’s antics.

The two were walking home after another day of hanging out in the woods. The sun was setting below the horizon to mark the end of another full day for the duo. As per usual, the two would walk to Mariluz’s house before Enid would make the trek back to her house by herself. Today, however, Mariluz would finally see Enid’s house. It took weeks of begging to convince Enid to let her see her house. How Enid had agreed to let her stay for dinner, however, was a mystery.

"Fine" said Enid

Mariluz sighs in relief

"But it's very important."

"Why not"

Enid facepalmed

"I don't want you to be scared of my mom's antics"

“I am not afraid to meet your parents, Enid! I’m sure they’re just as amazing as you are!” Enid couldn’t help the way her cheeks heated up at the statement. She gave Mariluz a small smile before perking up.

“Alright! Let’s go!” Enid said with much more confidence in her voice.

“Yay!” Mariluz exclaimed before grabbing Enid’s arm and running, dragging her towards the general direction of their destination.

The two girls made it to Enid’s house by nightfall. At least, that was what Mariluz thought. She could not tell if it were really night, or if the dark clouds looming ominously overhead were blocking out the remnants of the afternoon sun. The brunette could not help but to shudder a little at the suddenly spooky atmosphere that seemed to have swallowed her whole. One second that were walking past a neighborhood of mundane trailer homes. The next, she felt like she had stepped onto the set of a mexican horror movie.

The front yard was full of tomb stones that looked centuries old. Dead trees loomed threateningly over patches of the lawn. While the grass looked well mowed, Mariluz was not completely sure that it would not pull her down into a black nothingness if she got to close. The house itself looked bizarre, but Mariluz couldn’t help but think it looked just right for the scene. The second floor was at least twice the size of the first floor. It seemed to have to rooms that stuck out in odd places all around the house. 

Once they got to the beginning of the walkway, Enid took over and led Mariluz down the long path to the front door. As they walked, Enid noticed that Mariluz was walking a bit closer to her than normal. When they got to the door, Enid moved away from Mariluz and to the other side of the porch. 

"Shh, my mother knows you're a human." Enid whispered.

"Enid, you're a pale skinned black haired creepy girl thingy" Mariluz said confusedly.

Enid facepalmed and sighs.

"Just don't freak out."

Enid rings the door ring bell and something's scary happens to them.

A ghost cloud shocking them revealing their skeletons and they become soot and grey.

Mariluz's jaw dropped.

"I SAID DON'T FREAK OUT!"

"Did you see that!, a ghostly cloud shock us." said Mariluz

Enid facepalmed and sighs.

“Here we go, I guess.” Enid mumbled more to herself than to Mariluz as she unlocked the door.

“Enid!” Two voices echoed from within the house. Enid put her head down and groaned in embarrassment as she walked into the foyer. Mariluz could have sworn that she heard a small whine come from the girl. Mariluz hurried to enter the house as Enid made a move to close the door.

Mariluz stepped further into the foyer and examined the room. It looked simple enough, if not a bit dated. There were a couple of old paintings on the wall and old furniture decorated the room. The wallpaper was nice, but parts of it was chipped and cracked to reveal the wall beneath. The room as a whole seemed much dimmer than she was used to. When she thought about it, it did make sense that Enid and her family would not need the light to be as bright as humans would. It at least helped save power.

Not too long after the pair entered the house, a ghostly blue butterfly fluttered into the room. In a ghostly cloud similar to Enid’s, the butterfly transformed into a woman who looked to only be in her mid-thirties. The woman seemed to be in a state of shock as she just stared at Mariluz. Only a few seconds later did a man walk into the room. Well, a Mexican man with a brown mustache and hair.

"Hi Mrs. Velasquez hey Mr. Velasquez"

Pablo nervously said "H-hi Mariluz"

Miriam said "Boo!"

Pablo screamed

"Calm down Mr. Velasquez"

Mariluz and Miriam chattered idly as the latter pointed out seemingly random object all throughout the first floor. Mariluz was enjoying the tour. Though she did get a few shivers up her spin at things like the moving eyes in the paintings and the bumps in the basement, Mariluz was having fun. Pablo had gone to check on dinner while Enid was trailing them with a nervous expression. After a while, the three came to an old-looking wooden door at the end of the hallway. It looked like any of the other doors, so Mariluz was not sure why this one in particular was important enough to go into.

“This is Enid’s room! Would you like a look inside?” Miriam asked innocently as she started to open the door.

In a sudden cloud, Enid teleported in front of Mariluz to slam her back against the door, closing it. Her arms were held at her sides to maximize the amount of weight on the door. “Please, not my room. Not yet,” Enid almost pleaded. Mariluz’s eyes widened in surprise before she smiled softly as her friend and nodded. Enid had already made such big strides in letting Mariluz into her life already. She could wait for Enid to be comfortable enough to show her her room.

The three continued to walk through the main floor before they heard a gong come from the dinner room. “Dinner’s ready!” Pablo called out.

“Oh! Dinner! I hope you like a surprise, Mariluz!” Miriam cheered before leading the girls to the dining room. It was only then that it dawned on Mariluz that if the dinner reflected even a fraction of the house and its supernatural properties, she would definitely be in for a surprise.

The dining room looked relatively normal to Mariluz. Aside from the giant painting of a nervous man, that took up almost the entirety of a wall, the dining room did not have a strange look to it at all, unlike the rest of the house.

The kitchen door flew open on its own as several items literally flew out of the kitchen and high above the dining room table. Mariluz looked up in awe at the seemingly enchanted dinnerware as it seemed to position itself high above the table. Once everything seemed to find its place, all of it descended almost elegantly. Everything landed carefully in place on the table. In front of Mariluz landed a plate, a cloth napkin, and silverware, all in perfect position. Even the silverware was placed on the correct sides of the plate. Mariluz’s eyes widened in amazement at the spectacle. Once it was over and everything had stopped magically moving on its own, Mariluz’s face split into a large grin and she clapped excitedly .

“That was amazing!” The young girl cheered.

Enid gives Mariluz a thumbs up.

But Mariluz saw a tan skinned baby girl with brown hair and a pale skinned baby girl with brown hair.

"Aaaah! what is that!" screamed Mariluz

Enid sighed

"Briella Brianna this is Mariluz."

Later

The two girls set off to Mariluz’s house.

"Let me guess, your parents sheltered you from the outside world" said Enid

"Yeah, i know but growing up my parents are overprotective." said Mariluz


End file.
